Anamon: Analogue Monsters
by ArchangelUK
Summary: The Analogue World, a place of outstanding beautyat least until the Degradation started and all the Anamon began to die. Can the answer to their salvation lie in the fabled Digital World and he who commands the sign of the rising sun?


Anamon: Analogue Monsters 

**Anamon: Analogue Monsters  
By ArchangelUK**

_I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion...oh wait, that's the disclaimer for **Everlasting Coda**...er...I do not own whatever anime thing this story is under... Digimon! Yeah that's it...  
_

**Chapter 1: The Myth**

_"The grass is always greener on the other side, neighbours' got a new car that you want to drive.  
Your time is running out, you want to stay alive..."_  
- "Side" by Travis

The place was a dustbowl, it swirled around in the wind and got in the eyes no matter what you did. The two analogue monsters looked at each other then out at the carnage around them.

"Mighty Corzulaxmon, is there nothing we can do?" Leprismon asked dejectedly, "Will the Degradation continue until there are none of us left?" Corzulaxmon looked at his fellow Anamon and sighed loudly, the sound only served to increase Leprismon's despair. The humanoid-leopard hung his head while the unclassified Mega looked down on him from it's perch, in doing so Leprismon noticed one of the spots on his foot shimmer and shiver with static. The Degradation was rampant, infecting the Anamon at an ever-increasing speed destroying the cohesion of their data files, spreading through out their bodies until finally the data patterns could take no more. Total Formal Collapse. It was not a pleasant way to die.

The Analogue World had been beautiful before the contagion arrived, but soon it had taken hold and now hundreds of square acres a day were simply turning into desert. Leprismon was one of the stronger of the champion level Anamon, as a vaccine type his natural immunity to the Degradation was higher than most others yet even he was falling prey to it's influence. The single black spot flickering was only the beginning. He had tried his hardest to rescue the others; those who were in his region when the Degradation struck most however were not alive now. Those who still lived were, like him, slowly succumbing in their own way; T.F.C could not be stopped by medicine or technology - it was immune to all treatments.

Every Anamon was vulnerable, even the Higher Versions.

The Higher Versions - the four Mega level Anamon that protected the Analogue World had not yet been infected. Corzulaxmon, guardian of the east knew this was only a matter of time. "I have been in discussion with the other Higher Versions." The Analogue Guardian announced in a bombing voice, "We have found details about a possible salvation."

"A cure?"

"A cure."

"Where is it? How do I get it?" Leprismon demanded, Corzulaxmon fixed him with a stern glance. Corzulaxmon was a griffin, a mythical creature which possessed the head of an eagle and the body of a lion he was the most powerful Higher Version.

"I understand your determination." He said closing his eyes, "I can feel your pain, and the weight you hold in your heart for the deaths of the others. You wish to save those who remain."

"Then if you know something tell me. Help us. Help yourself. Please!"

"Alas Leprismon it is not something you can journey to get."

"What is it?"

"We have found details in the old volumes about a possible answer. Have you heard of the Digital World?"

"The Digital World?"

"It is a world similar to ours, with creatures similar to us."

"Yes I know." Leprismon interrupted, raising a hand. "Their data patterns are Digital as opposed to Analogue supposedly, but that is only theoretical. The possibility of Digital technology and binumerical injunction is only a remote possibility scientifically. The concept of the Digital World it's been around for a while but it's myth. Legend and nothing more than that Corzulaxmon."

"You are wrong." The griffin's eyes sparkled, "It exists, we know where it is."

"It exists?" Leprismon was amazed, "That's... wow."

"We believe our salvation lies there, or rather in a human who has been there."

"Humans? Humans like the chosen children?"

"Yes. Like our world the Digital World has chosen children, like The Assigned they have saved their world from disaster on many occasions. Our Assigned have all grown up though and cannot help us, we believe one of these 'DigiDestined' can however. The sign of the rising star shall lead us to a new world so says the prophecy, and he who carries it within him shall be the one to save all Anamon. Alas it says nothing more."

"So how do we find this DigiDestined?" Leprismon asked and in response Corzulaxmon waved a wing that produced a visible ripple in the air. The ripple continued outward and up into the sky, until it was finally out of sight, the champion looked at the mega confused.

"That was a message." Corzulaxmon explained, "If all goes well those who are equivalent to the Higher Versions and I shall be able to hear it. They might know which Assigned, sorry, DigiDestined to send us. If they are like us they will not hesitate to help."

"What if they aren't like us?" Leprismon frowned, "What if they refuse to help?"

"He who carries the sign of the rising star shall help us." Corzulaxmon flapped its wings and took off, leaving the leopard alone on the rocky outcropping. As the griffin flew away it smiled to itself, the DigiDestined would help... he would guarantee it.  


* * *

**A/N: I've been planning this story for some time, however my good friend and fellow ff.net-ist Wolfie decided to come up with exactly the same title the other day so it's been a bit of a race to lay claim to it. Apologies if it's not been up to the usual standard.****_  
  
_**_**ArchangelUK 0:-)  
  
**_**Kari's Angels: http://www.geocities.com/happy_hylian**


End file.
